1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signs and more specifically to signs which are mounted to glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At business locations, it is customary to put signage in the window or on a glass door to convey information. One example of this is the traditional "Open/Closed" sign. Some of the signs are made of cardboard, thin plastic or fiberglass and have the word "Open" on one side and the word "Closed" on the other. The sign is usually hung from a string so that it can be turned from one side to the other. These signs are not securely mounted to the glass and can be blown about by a slight breeze, or set in motion by opening and closing the door. This sometimes makes the signs difficult to read, often causes a banging noise and makes the signs more subject to wear.
Another version is made from a thin formed plastic with a sliding panel which alternately covers "Open" or "Closed" and is attached to the glass with suction cups. Although this version is more securely attached, each suction cup must be individually detached in order to remove the sign and wash the glass. Then, the sign must visually be repositioned and leveled each time it is replaced. Other versions simply adhere the sign directly to the glass and make cleaning around the sign difficult, and cleaning beneath the sign nearly impossible.
Businesses also typically paste a sign in the window or on a glass door which lists the operating hours of the business. Such signs are usually permanently affixed to the glass and cannot be easily exchanged to reflect seasonal, holiday or special occasion variations. Some of the thin formed plastic "Open/Closed" signs mentioned above include a "message board" with plastic interchangeable letters to indicate business hours, but they also have the same detachment and realignment difficulties already discussed.
Other business tape paper and cardboard signs to glass windows or doors. As with the other signs mentioned above, these signs have problems with durability, changeability and cleaning.